Sybill Trelawney
Twitter: 9 March, 2013 |died= |blood=Half-blood - New from J.K. Rowling: Sybill Trelawney |marital=Divorced |alias= |title=Professor - Chapter 6 (Talons and Tea Leaves) |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Cassandra |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=*Hazel *Unicorn *9½" *Very flexible |patronus= |hidea= |job=Divination Teacher |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty= }} Professor Sybill Patricia2004 World Book Day Chat Trelawney (b. 9 March) was a British half-blood witch and the Professor of Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was also an alcoholic, a fact she kept hidden from most of the school by depositing her sherry bottles in the Room of Requirement - Chapter 25 (The Seer Overheard). Biography Early life Sybill Patricia Trelawney was born to a wizard, Trelawney, and his Muggle wife. She was the great-great granddaughter of the famed Seer Cassandra Trelawney, whose gift was diluted over the ensuing generations, although Sybill did inherit more than she knew. Sybill went to Hogwarts School, in Ravenclaw House. Post-graduation After graduating Hogwarts, Sybill drifted through the wizarding world, trying to trade on her ancestry to find employment but scorning any who did not treat her to the standards she expected that a Seer would receive. She married early to a wizard named Higglebottom, though it ended in unforeseen rupture when she refused to take his surname, and they thus had no children. Hogwarts career 1980 With little money and rumours of her lack of ability in Divination ripe throughout the wizarding community, Trelawney was forced to stay at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. Funds were low, and she suffered from bed bugs. On a cold, wet night in her room above the bar in the Hog's Head, Albus Dumbledore came to visit her - Chapter 37 (The Lost Prophecy). Although it had been against Dumbledore's better judgment to allow the subject of Divination to continue, he thought it common politeness, especially since Trelawney was the great-great-granddaughter of a very gifted, very famous Seer, to see her. As he questioned her, she began to feel ill, attributing this bad feeling to not having eaten much that day, and to the bed bugs. She felt the interview was going rather well, but Dumbledore was deeply disappointed, for he thought it clear that she had not inherited any talent at all. He told her in what he hoped to be a courteous manner that he did not think she would be suitable for the post, and turned to leave. It was then that she fell into a deep trance and began uttering, in harsh, hoarse tones, the Lost Prophecy. She predicted that the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord would be born as the seventh month died, to parents who thrice had defied him; that this child would be marked by Voldemort himself, and that neither could live while the other survived. Severus Snape was caught listening at the keyhole by Aberforth Dumbledore just as Trelawney finished her prophecy; he had only heard half, though, and immediately reported the piece he did hear to his master. It was because of this prophecy that Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter, marked their infant son Harry with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, and mysteriously disappeared that same night. Indeed, it was because of this prophecy that the entire Second Wizarding War happened, and why Harry had to kill Voldemort in the Great Hall of Hogwarts Castle during the Battle of Hogwarts, ending the war and Voldemort's reign of terror, once and for all. Physical appearance Trelawney was very thin with large glasses, draped in a gauzy spangled shawl and innumerable chains, beads, bangles and rings. Due to this, she was often said to resemble a large, glittering insect. Personality and traits Trelawney was manipulative and grandiose, and though she appeared quite oblivious to others' discomfort, this was to disguise an underlying feeling of inadequacy gained mainly from her low status on the school staff, of which she was conscious. She often made up grim proverbs in the hopes of convincing others that she possessed the Second Sight, acting in a very misty and ethereal manner. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods